No Other Love
by The Crownless Queen
Summary: "There's no other love like the love for a brother. There's no other love like the love from a brother." - Astrid Alauda. Or James finds Albus after his little brother was bullied, and does his best to cheer him up.


Title is from a quote by Astrid Alauda: "There's no other love like the love for a brother. There's no other love like the love from a brother."

 **No Other Love**

" _Because brothers don't let each other wander in the dark alone."– Jolene Perry_

James found his little brother huddled in a corner of the Library, books piled up on the table like he had been building a fortress around himself.

There were bruises, dark welts peeking out the edge of his uniform, and James couldn't help the twinge in his heart.

Things weren't supposed to be like this – Al was his baby brother, he was supposed to be safe with the rest of their family, safe in Gryffindor or any other House that wasn't Slytherin.

It wasn't that Al didn't belong there – the only person sneakier than his brother was their sister after all, but Lily also liked her books and Quidditch more than anything else, and so there had never been any worry there. Plus, anyone stupid enough to go after Lily deserved all the retribution she'd unleash upon them.

Al wasn't like that though. He was quieter, perhaps as a consequence of growing up as the third child, but James thought it was just who his brother was.

He would keep it all inside himself – all the hurt, all the hatred, all the pain – until one day it all came out bursting to the surface.

Sometimes, Al worried him a little.

"Come on, they're only bullies," James said, trying to reassure his brother as he sat down next to him, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"You would say that," Albus scowled back, pushing him away.

"What is supposed to mean?" James replied, bewildered, leaning back.

"You know what I mean," Al sighed angrily. "They're 'just bullies'. That's what everyone says, like it's normal, like it's just fine. Lily just told me to 'Toughen up, Al', like it was no big deal, and I hate this, I hate this stupid school and all these stupid people who can't see that just because I look like dad it doesn't mean I'm his second coming or anything like that!"

Albus was heaving after his outburst, sneaking glances toward where the librarian was to check that Mrs. Pince wasn't about to descend on them like a bird of prey.

When nothing happened after a few tense seconds, Al relaxed. "Sorry about that," he said tersely, starting to gather up his stuff.

James stopped him, grapping his arm. "Hey, no, it's fine. I didn't know you felt all this, but I get it."

"You? Mr. Perfect? How could you? I bet you've never been _bullied_ ," Al spat out, an eyebrow arched.

"Well, no, I haven't," James winced. "But," he added before Al could say anything else, "I know what it's like to be held to our parents' unholy standards. Do you think you're the first Potter, hell, the first Weasley, to only be seen as his parents' child instead of his own person? We've all been through this."

"You have?"

Merlin, James hated how vulnerable his brother sounded. It was unnatural.

"Yeah," he admitted with a bittersweet smile. "Don't worry about it, it'll pass on its own. You'll see, soon people will see you for the bother you truly are, little brother," James joked, ruffling Albus' dark hair.

"James! Stop it!" Albus complained, but James was pleased to see a ghost of smile pass on his brother's lips.

Rubbing his hands, feeling quite accomplished, James stood up, a devilish smirk on his face.

"Now come on, you can't tell me you enjoy spending time in this dusty corner, and I know just the thing to cheer you up."

"I'm not helping you prank anyone, James. Don't you remember what happened last time?" Albus replied in the exasperated tone James was more familiar with.

"Even if it's someone – or in this case, _someones_ who deserve it?"

Albus looked clearly torn. "Come on, it'll be fun," James encouraged him. "You need more fun in your life, little brother. I'll even let you come up with the plan – I'm betting you have some ideas somewhere in that big brain of yours."

James knew he had him when an unholy glint started shining in Albus' eyes.

"I may have thought of a few things, yes… But you have to promise we won't get caught for this. I don't need Mum and Dad to get a letter from the school just yet, and I'm too busy for detention."

"I swear. Cross my heart and hope to die, little brother. I'm too good to get caught."


End file.
